


The Baltan Twins

by Leima



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: no couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leima/pseuds/Leima
Summary: A thought I had for Chip and Pidge from Voltron, it's another backstory before the voltron teams before Pidge and Chip are adopted together. Feel free to critique and ask questions. Author's not inside. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the new voltron is running but I had this idea for a while on tumblr and decided to edit it here. Any critiques are welcome just don't expect much of it to be connected to the newer series. I guess it's an AU, huh?

To see a planet gone was awful, but not being able to see it disappear was worse. At least, that’s how Chip felt. Balto was gone, and Chip was now alone with nobody but his twin. That was all the two had left, each other. All the other Baltons on the ship knew it would happen, but they didn't know when. Everybody knew but nobody expected it to be them. All they did know, at least what Chip and his brother Pidge knew, is that they now had no home. Considering they couldn't find their parents on the carrier ship chances are they were orphaned too.

Pidge laid on Chip’s shoulder watching the reaction Chip made as he observed the other Baltans. For now, they decided it was best to take any grief in small doses, so they wouldn’t fall apart like the adults and children around them. They copied the stone faced Baltan warriors who they looked up to. Their human appearance made their expressions unnerving to the ship's staff who paced about giving necessities and tags to the refugees.

It dawned on the twins that they were most likely orphans, it also dawned upon them that their intelligence would cause inferiority complexes with other orphans which would result in many annoying fights. Pidge was the one who would probably start the fight if provoked first, Chip would finish it then trouble would beat them both.  
The two boys sighed and looked at the stars through the ships window and began to think of multiple forms of science and lessons their father taught them. Regret hit Chip when he remembered he couldn't grab their things. It all happened so fast...

The pair decided to take turns sleeping in case they were separated while sleeping. Planets that formed alliances with Galaxy Garrison and Balto would accept certain amounts of Baltan refugees and grant them citizenship under that planet. Honestly, Chip would rather stay in space instead of ending his Baltan origins with space politics and whatnot. But, eventually they would arrive at a new 'home'. Secretly, Pidge hoped it was Earth. Earth was very close to Balto compared to other alliances and would be the most welcoming compared to other... Less developed planets.

Both twins cringed as the numbers three eighty-eight through four forty-eight were called. That was close to the numbers on Pidge and Chip's tags.Some families were separated due to these tags, and Chip would fight like hell to keep his brother with him. Pidge was a little more calm, but his eyes and brain began to calculate the percentage of their separation. He hoped the number was lower than the ninety-three percent chance of separation.

Both twins were observed by a pair of Galaxy Garrison officials. A commander and a regular guard or solider it seemed. The commander, a man in his prime with dark hair and eyes gave a slight nod to the soldier and left. The soldier was a female with a navy hue to her hair and kind, forgiving brown eyes. She walked towards the twins and sat before them. Chip eyes her wearily behind the round frames of his glasses while Pidge opened up more but still kept his defenses up. 

"Well hey miss...?" Pidge's tone was bright, which only made the stranger smile.  
"Lisa, I'm Lisa Akamine. Just call me Lisa Mr...?" Her voice was inviting. Lisa was a gentle lady and possibly a romantic. At least, Pidge thought so.  
"Pidge! I'm Pidge and this is my brother Chip." Chip looked at Lisa. Observing any indication of apathy or danger.  
There was none when Lisa replied. "I see, it's a pleasure." Her smile met her eyes and both twins lightened up a little. Pidge more so than Chip.

The conversation distracted the twins from the hours of doing nothing, Lisa even offered to keep them together while they slept, but Chip was not big on the idea no matter how much he liked the lady. 

"So, your name?" Pidge asked with curiosity. "It sounds Earthy, can you tell us about it?" Lisa nodded. "Yes, of course. I took on this name after being saved by my commander. I took the name Lisa after the women he worked with sacrificed herself to save me. Akamine... I liked it's meaning, it reminded me of my home when I looked it up. It's also fun to say I admit." Pidge nodded. "So that's not your real name?" "It is now." Lisa replied.

"Who's your commander?" Chip's blunt voice interrupted the conversation, it didn't hide his curiosity like he hoped.  
"His name is Hawkins. You may have heard of him, he and his friend Captain Newly are pretty famous." Both twins nodded, eyes wide with surprise.  
They could use this to stay together.  
"Is he interested in some... Per say...Future Baltan warriors?" Pidge inquired, inching closer. Lisa then had a look of thoughtfulness.  
"Hmm... Maybe.. He isn't a fighter. He might be interested in adopting a pair of orphans maybe. But if you know any warriors I can ask him."  
Pidge got closer. "No no no, I mean. If he's interested in adoption-Okay you know what I'll break it down. We can't find our parents, and we don't want to be separated like other youngsters here sooo."  
Lisa was smiling as if she knew what Pidge wanted and as if she knew the answer which frustrated Chip. "Piiidge." Chip hissed in warning, not liking where this was going.  
"We need to be adopted before our numbers are called."

Lisa smiled more, her eyes vecame a little too smug for Chip and Pidge was too accepting.  
"I know the commander was right, listen. The next stop is Earth and the commander's home planet. Wait there at the shelter until I or the commander comes to pick you up." Pidge nodded with a smile, clapping his hands together like the imp he was. "Nice doing business with you."  
Lisa nodded. "Same to you Pidge." Then she walked off to tell her commander Chip guessed.

Then Pidge grabbed Chip's wrist and lead him to a lone part of the ship to hide and sleep. Chip let him, only because he was afraid of loosing Pidge and nothing more. The space they found was small, a closet, and Chip had to point out how low security was here and how stupidly unaware they would be if Drules attacked. Or Galra even if they dare come this far. But he was quickly hushed. Pidge made sure they wouldn't miss their call, or be found. Besides, both needed to be ready to sprint if Hawkins wasn't satisfied with two scrappy fraternal twins.


	2. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chip can't stand the word separate, and he can't stand humans humanizing him.  
> Pidge can't either, but he wishes Chip would chill out.
> 
> \--This chapter has one cussword I believe, and it was thrown together quickly so eventually i'll come back and edit it.  
> In this chapter, we see just how emotional Chip can get. Unlike Pidge, he acts on his emotions when they come, and Pidge will be affected more over time. I want to explain their personalities more but right now it's really late. Any advice is accepted and any questions can be answered, thank you for the time. (^_^)/
> 
> -Leima

Chip was angry, he stomped into 'his room' with Pidge running to catch up. It was the second time that month when he and Pidge were called out for being alien. What was up with the human brats? Why did they have to call Chip and Pidge out? And honestly, the excuse 'They don't know no better they don't have parents' doesn't cut it for Chip. At least they still had their damn planet! Chip slammed the door and Pidge hopped on the top bunk in the small room. With a flick of the switch the light came on and the automatic locks Chip made kept the door closed. He would like to see the adults break their door down, if they were really made about Chip defending himself and Pidge then they could get splinters and metal in their arm.

It hasn't even been a month and already their names where changed to a 'human translation' which was highly off their actual name meaning. Who would name their kids 'Darrel' and 'Charles'? Maybe Chip was just too stressed and the names weren't really as bad as some. For example, one balton girl name Alte was renamed 'Madisyn'. Almost ten girls already had that name, so maybe they were lucky. Chip tore at some diary thing the humans made them keep and threw it out the open window which made Pidge, now Darrel, speak. 

"What did the book do to you Chip?" Pidge refrained from Chip's new name 'Charles' despite how much the humans wanted them to use it. A 'new life', they said, to 'fit in' they said.  
"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Chip roared, ripping the remaining trash and throwing it in the trash. Pidge sighed, he knew Chip wasn't handling the change well, no baton was. But some could calmly take it all slowly like Pidge and try to get adopted to get out of this place.   
"Maybe you should calm down a little? I know their jerks but the madder you get the worse it will be." Pidge's reason was fine, but Chip wasn't okay and if he wasn't okay that would mean trouble. "What could they do? It's not like they can make us leave yet because we're apparently minors despite being expertly trained. And they can't separate us because nobody wants TWO aliens! Nobody wants two twin aliens with scary intelligence or unusual behavior by their standards. I would like to see them make this worse than our HOME EXPLODING. Right in front of us.."

Chip was calming now, allowing a small amount of time for Pidge to jump in and hug him, which Chip didn't shake off this time. This was good. Pidge didn't let go, giving enough pressure in the hug to comfort Chip but also gave him air space. The elder began to calm down more and more until he felt weak, walking to his bed and dragging Pidge close behind. This was the fourth breakdown in a week due to the changes, and Pidge was concerned about how these humans were acting. Surely they could handle this better without causing Chip to wreck things from their behavior. His thought process was interrupted by a knock, and Pidge heard Chip make a weak sound of distress.  
Pidge answered, not betraying Chip with the worry he felt. "Yes?"

"Charles and Darrel Stroker?" The voice was masculine, not like the ones the twins heard from their caretakers. This one was more formal. Even if Pidge hated being called Darrel, he felt the need to answer.

"Yes, what is it?"  
"I would like to speak to you two in private, I believe you've met Lisa right? She said you two would be ready to leave once at Earth."

Pidge remembered Lisa, and he knew Chip was still iffy about her. But if this man would get them out of here he would take it. "Coming, hang on a tick." Pidge undid Chip's locks, getting ready for company. He looked behind him at Chip who was already hidden on the top bunk. In Balto, showing weakness was distasteful, so hiding was the best option. Taking a breath and faking a smile Pidge let the man in with a secret hope he could take them away.

"Are you...Darrel?" The man looked like he knew he was right, but questioned anyway.  
"Yup, but please call me Pidge."  
"Alright Pidge, I'm Colonel Hawkins from Galaxy Garrison and I've come to ask, if your interested, on coming with me. It's the closest you'll get to space compared to here while a minor."

The colonel was right, but he hadn't brought up Chip. Smiling wider to prevent his frustration with showing, Pidge replied.  
"I'll go if Chip goes."  
"Charles Chip or a different Chip?" Hawkins asked, feigning ignorance. Was this a test or a game?  
"My brother, Chip. He hates the name Charles so I'm going to have to ask you to stop in his stead."  
"And why should I bring him?" This had to be a game.  
"Chip and I work together, he has the creative side of building and science I have the documented knowledge. While he is pretty messy," Pidge kicked a paper ball under the desk for emphasis. "He could aid you more by questioning your ideas and making you think. Not to mention he's a better fighter and pilot from what mother told me. It's double or nothing with me pal."

That made Hawkins crack a smile, and Pidge knew it was most definitely a test.   
"Good. I'll be back in an hour to come get you. Be prepared when I get here, including you Chip. We have a lot to work on."

With that he was gone, and the twins looked at one another with their eyes as big as saucers behind their already large glasses. "Oh shit." Chip fell from his bundle of blankets and both began to pack whatever they created and their remaining mementos from Balto and whatever else they had hidden away. Shutting the door to prevent jealous human children, and some batons, out of their hair.

\-------

Hawkins chuckled as he left the building, Lisa waiting for him along with his partner Highley Sparks.  
"They really are something, something we can eventually be proud of."  
Lisa nodded in agreement. "I'm just sad they couldn't meet Ginger and the gang yet." Sparks also replied with a firm tone. "They can wait, we need to know how their doing on Earth first." 

Hawkins hummed. "Hopefully better than the rest of them."


	3. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkins thoughts on the Baltons he adopted leads to some dark thoughts. Is there a trader among the Garrison? And... Why would Earth accept so many Batons? (I may come back and edit this whole story and finish it after the two are split into teams. Maybe I can do a crossover for Matt and Chip. ^_^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been rattling around for a while now, so I decided to finally put it down.

It had been a week, and Hawkins had adopted both Chip and Pidge. Not only that, he took in four more under training. The reason? A secret mission. Commander Hawkins knew that many Baton children were being taken in by officers of the Garrison. Whether it be pity or something else Hawkins didn't know but something was troubling him. The planet Balto has been inhabited far longer than any planet in the near universe, but the Baton species now where not the original that had inhabited the planet years ago. The original species had actually died out and instead, abducted humans male and female to breed with so their existence wouldn't fully fade. So the Batons now had both human and alien ancestry.

Of course those humans had been dead for thousands maybe millions of years so the Batons now had no relations to Earth, not anymore. But apparently after being rediscovered the planets of the Alliance weren't happy with that. The planets of the alliance forced Balto to build up a society, not just family groups hidden below the planet's crust. They forced the planet to socialize, to trade, to open. Balto did not want that. They stayed hidden with their technology for years to avoid war and this. Balto was a planet covered in a thin, rocks and cliffs and various tunnels with water hidden underground. Nothing lived on the above sun touched rock. And now the Galaxy Alliance was forcing their own traditions... Especially Earth.

And now Balto has been blown up and immigrants scattered among the Galaxy Alliance with mostly kids being sent to Earth? Yes... Something was amiss. Hawkins wasn't the only one, his friend Captain Newly and Commander Iverson felt it as well. The commander had debating bringing it up with Newly and Iverson but there were tensions in the building and one wrong word to one rotten ear could be devastating. The commander left his desk early and left a note for Newly to tell the Batons under his training to meet him outside the Garrison building after their classes. They hated those classes, they already knew defense techniques and how technology worked they didn't need textbooks talking about outdated material. Balto was very advanced under the surface after all.

However, they would learn one thing. They would learn how to fly at least and that would help Hawkins in his own agenda. But right now he needed to check on his twins. From what he has learned, Chip is older and Pidge is the younger. Chip is studious despite his short temper, and he is also fairly sensitive. Though he may not know it, Chip's hard work makes his IQ a little above Pidge and his fighting is very close to Pidge's own, he just needs to hit harder. Pidge is naturally smart, so he slacks off on his studies and his fighting is better than Chip's own with quick hits and no hesitation. ...Hawkins admitted he was smooth talked by Pidge more than once, and Chip made him crumble just as much without meaning to with stories of Balto with his parents and their training. They did not deserve this.

The commander looked at the pictures on the hall and eventually came upon one picture in particular. A straight faced Marshal Wade... The commander felt uneasy around the senior, the same man who was so eager to force Earth culture unto Balto to help them 'trace their ancestry'. Chip had a LOT to say about that. 

"That man is full of it! Us Batons had documents of our history in our computers, we're not stupid! But the Galra got rid of all that data so guess we're apparently culture-less!"  
Chip had told Hawkins, except it was more a mix of English and Baltonian. Pidge translated it into something less colorful. Hawkins walked by the picture without staring too long in case any cameras were near and kept his own face unreadable.Thinking back on Chip's comment... Hawkins began to wonder if Wade had alternative ideas for a peaceful alliance.


End file.
